In order to increase the reachability of an employee at work, it is known to offer presence information concerning the employee to others.
In general, presence information relates to the actual activity of a user, i.e. whether he/she is in the office or on the phone or in a meeting or the like. Furthermore, presence provides information on those devices and applications on which the user actually can be reached, i.e. those services that are supported by the devices of the user. For example, the devices of the user support speech based services, e.g. phone and/or text based services, e.g. facsimile and/or Short Message Service (SMS) and/or email. This presence information may then be used by a requesting person, e.g. by a caller, to reach the user more effectively.
With regard to the actual activity of the user, the generated presence information is stored in a database of the presence server and published to a registered person on request. Concerning the devices on which the user actually may be reached, it is often necessary that the user manually updates their status so that the new status may then be stored in the database of the presence server.
These known methods may lead to a situation e.g. that a caller wants to reach a user by a specific service, for example by MMS, but the devices of the user are not adapted to correctly display the MMS from the caller e.g. due to different resolutions of the transmitted picture.